


Chanpionzu no Gakkōu: Case 0

by BinaryCoding



Series: Chanpionzu Series [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Danganronpa
Genre: ;;, also canon people are mentioned, and protag parents, kills a bunch of minor characters, mastermind does shit, oc/self-insert hybrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinaryCoding/pseuds/BinaryCoding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or otherwise known as: the short story that will ruin the entire book. don't read unless you don't really care or you want spoilers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chanpionzu no Gakkōu: Case 0

(Case 0: Welcoming of Despair START)

 

“Upupupupupupupupu~!” Kevin snickered as he passed through the heavily gated entrance to Towa City.

“ID and Immigration Papers.” a city guard barks gruffly. Kevin handed said papers to the guard and walked through the gates. The long boat ride to this goddamn disgustingly hopeful place made him want to throw a fit of despair and kill everyone. But, he had to restrain himself, for that was the laws placed by Lady Junko. With Lady Junko dead, Ultimate Despair was in shambles, many committing suicide. But Kevin was always much smarter than that. Being the Super High School Level Intellectual, he was not a sort of blind follower to Lady Junko’s every syllable like that clumsy Mikan Tsumiki. No, the boy had long realized he had fallen into despair. But what else was he to do, when he had already learned all the hope there was in the world?

“Welcome back, Kevin-kun.” the guard greeted.

Kevin gave a blank smile and walked into Towa City. He had been born in this disgusting city, and had learned everything and anything, always curious for information. But, there was much the Towa City Central Government did not want their citizens to know. Trying to boost the levels of hope and prevent despair from setting in, the government had banned any mention of the Tragedy. The catastrophic events caused by Ultimate Despair that led to the apocalypse. Naturally, with his quick ability to absorb information, Kevin quickly ran out of things to learn. He already knew all of the hope procedures and any more information of the outside world was censored. It was at this time that Kevin, without any information to keep his hope stable, began falling into despair. Nothing on the level of Ultimate Despair but enough for the forces at work in Towa City to set their sights on him.

 

“Hello, Kevin-kun.” the green haired child smiled.

“Monaka-san.” Kevin returned formally.

“How are you doing these days?” Monaka questioned, tilting her head.

“Fine.” Kevin replied curtly.

“Oh. Because you know what I think you’re doing?” Monaka laughed, “Terrible.”

Kevin frowned, “What makes you think that?”

“Because of your expression silly!” Monaka snickered, “I know what it is…”

Kevin raised a brow, “What it is?”

Monaka leaned in, a deranged smile appearing on her face, “Despair.”

“Despair?”

“You’re falling into despair! Congratulations Kevin-kun!”

“It seems like your knowledge on this subject is unprecedented.”

“Don’t you know Kevin-kun? I have big plans for this disgusting city. My Warriors of Hope will be the forward scouts in this war of despair!”

“Warriors of Hope?”

“Nevermind that now, you hunger for knowledge, yes? Because I have a way you can bypass the firewalls…”

“Show me. Show me right now.”

“So impatient Kevin-kun! But I’ll be nice! Come with me!”

(Time Skip 3 Months Later)

“Goodbye, Kevin-kun!” Monaka Towa waved, “Make sure you don’t die out in the big old scary world!”

Kevin hugged her, bringing his mouth closer to her ear, “How will I know where to find the Ultimate Despairs?”

Monaka whispered back, “They should be everywhere, perhaps near Hope’s Peak Academy?”

“Thank you, Monaka-san” Kevin thanked, smiling in a deranged manner, “I’ll make sure to spread despair wherever I go! Upupupupu!”

Monaka laughed along, “Upupupupupupu!”

With that, Kevin left Towa City, part of a Hope Squad 234 of the Future Foundation, meant to spread hope in the despairing world.

 

(Time Skip: Arrival Near Hope’s Peak Academy)

“Kevin-kun, it’s time to investigate for the Ultimate Despairs!” Tyrone Magnon said brightly, as the leader of the 4 person team, he was a heavily hopeful person.

“Alright! Let’s kick some despair ass!” Myria Laconte, medic, cheered.

Their third member the assassin, Katelyn Serunia glanced at Kevin, who yawned.

“Alright then.” Kevin smiled, “Let’s end the Tragedy, shall we?”

The team cheered and left their camp, while Kevin smiled and thought of how much despair he would set into these stupid normal citizens.

(Cut to Investigation)

“This city is in ruins” Myria sighed.

“Sure is.” Katelyn replied.

“After the Tragedy ends, it’ll definitely be restored!” Tyrone laughed positively.

Kevin simply smiled, clutching his small knife. “UPUPUPUPU!” a Monokuma drone flew straight at them.

“DIE!” Tyrone roared, gunning the machinery down. The Monokuma exploded, sending waves throughout the area.

“Ha! That was great Tyrone-chan!” Myria grinned.

Tyrone blushed, “Thanks Myria-chan! I-” Tyrone’s eyes bulged while Katelyn and Myria looked at him in alarm before he collapsed over a glinting knife sticking out of his back.

“Upupupupu.” Kevin sniggered as he pulled the knife out of the team leader’s back.

“K-Kevin-kun?” Myria stammered.

“I had a feeling you weren’t normal.” Katelyn snarled.

“Well if it took you this long to find out…” Kevin cackled, “Then both of you are such stupid bitches!” Myria gasped in surprise at the profanity as Tyrone raised his head weakly. 

“Kevin?”

“Stay down will you?” Kevin frowned in annoyance, “My entrance isn’t nearly good enough with you still being alive.” Kevin proceeded to smash Tyrone’s head with his foot, repeating the gesture multiple times until the man’s skull had been crushed.

“T-Tyrone-chan!” Myria screamed.

“I’m afraid you’ve become among the danger level of any Ultimate Despair.” Katelyn stated, “It’s time to get rid of you.”

With that Katelyn launched herself at the boy, katana ready to slice him in half. She didn’t expect a Monokuma to appear though and was knocked over. The Monokuma slicing her to bits as she screamed.

“Katelyn-san!” Myria cried.

“Upupupupupupupu!” Kevin and the Monokuma cackled in unison. Myria fell to her knees as Kevin approached her humming a tune.

“W-Why?” Myria sobbed.

“For Lady Junko of course.” Kevin smiled, “I really meant no offense to Katelyn-san or Tyrone-sama. It’s all for Lady Junko, of course.”

“H-How can you so blindly follow that bitch!” Myria cried.

“It’s not blindly at all,” Kevin remarked, “Rather, once I ran out of information of hope to read, what was I supposed to do except fall into despair?”

“T-That doesn’t make any fucking sense at all!” Myria hissed.

Kevin cocked his head and frowned, “You shouldn’t curse Myria-san. It’s disrespectful.”

With that Kevin stabbed his knife through Myria’s head.

 

(Cut to Present)

Kevin had returned from his mission, unfortunately being the only one able to escape the deadly despair affected area he had been sent to.

Now Kevin walked, smiling once more...it was time for the entertainment to begin. Entering a small neighborhood, he called each adult out one by one, each parent glancing at Kevin who gave them a packet.

 

(Montage Begin)

“Standley Lake High School?” one said.

“The Ultimate Program?”

“If we send our children there, they will be saved from falling into despair?” another murmured.

“It’s true.” Kevin grinned brightly, “My cousin was sent there and they don’t even know what the Tragedy is!”

“Well...Celeste has been having some strange habits recently.” one mother muttered.

In the end, all the parents agreed and a bus for each child was brought into the neighborhood in order to transport the children to the airport.

“Goodbye Celeste!” Celeste’s mother waved.

“Be good, Thao.” Thao’s parents told her.

“Be safe, Rachel!” Rachel’s parents cried.

“Do your best Ray!” Ray’s parents shouted. The bus drove away and Kevin stood there, smiling pleasantly.

(Montage End)

 

“Kevin? Shouldn’t you be on the bus?” one parent asked.

“Upupupupupupu.” Kevin laughed, “Kyahahahahahahahahaha!”

The parents quickly grew alarmed.

“You guys are such fucking idiots!” Kevin cackled, “Trusting someone you don’t even know! How fucking naive!”

“Do you mean to say…” one parent exclaimed, “The pamphlet is fake?”

Kevin did not respond, simply laughing even harder.

“How dare you!” one father snarled, “Give us our children back!”

“And if I say no?” Kevin said emotionlessly, his demeanor completely changing, “What will you do if I say no?”

One parent had enough and lunged at the male who simply sidestepped, letting the parent fly past them.

“I think I’ll be nice and spare you from Monaka-chan’s wrath later.”Kevin pondered, “So…”

“Upupupupupu!” a Monokuma laughed as it appeared in the heavily gated neighborhood. The parents gasped as the Monokuma, claws ready to slice, ran at them. More and more Monokumas appeared as they slaughtered the parents one by one.

“Upupu...upupupu!” Kevin laughed, “Oh! The despair in your eyes as you die! How I wish I could taste that despair! How I wish I could drown in it…”

“B-Bastard…” the last surviving parent whispered before Monokuma’s claws tore them apart.

 

(Case 0 Welcoming of Despair END)

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah spoilers for miles  
> this is not my own chapter but i think you can guess who wrote it


End file.
